


Small Steps

by Alee1997



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, F/M, Festivals, Lotidge, Music, One Shot, Party, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alee1997/pseuds/Alee1997
Summary: Lotor is content to stay on the sidelines of the festival until the Green Paladin catches his eye.





	Small Steps

Lotor had always had a soft spot for music.

Zarkons brutal reign left little in the way revelry, but on those rare occasions, Lotor loved nothing more than to just find a spot to just sit and listen. Even now, with everyone either ignoring him or looking on in fear or disgust, the prince just leaned against the building with his arms crossed and let the song the band was playing delight his ears. 

However, even as he mindlessly watched the couple’s that danced within the plaza, Lotor remained ever vigilant, it was a force of habit really. It was the only reason he caught sight of her at all.

Across the plaza, the Green Paladin wandered in, it appeared that the celebration was the furthest thing from her mind as she gazed in awe at the lights that floated through the air and admired the droids that went about offering refreshments. 

The coalition’s latest victory had occurred rather close to some important Olkarian holiday, so a city wide festival was being held to boost the spirits of the troops and refugees. But it seemed the smallest paladin was more impressed by the Olkaris ability to build than to throw a party. 

Before his mind could register It, Lotors feet propelled him in her direction. Even as he weaved through the dancers, Lotors eyes did not leave her small form that was bathed in the golden lights. It was as if she had placed him into some trance and could not be snapped out of it until he stood behind her. He tried to remember a name, and recalled that everyone referred to her as Pidge.

“You don’t seem very interested in dancing.” 

Pidge yelped in surprised, clearly she had not taken notice of him like he had of her. 

The paladin glared at him, “I don’t dance.”

“Nonesense. I’m sure you dance very well,” Lotor smirked. “After all, you seemed rather graceful on ice.”

Her face flushed all the way down to her neck. “We don’t speak of that.” She jabbed a finger at him. “What about You? You aren’t dancing either.”

Lotor sighed dramatically, “Alas, no one will have me.” Then he gazed down at her. “And you haven’t given me a reason as why you aren’t celebrating either.”

Pidge just shrugged and fidgited with her glasses. “I told you. I don’t dance.”

“Don’t or can’t?” Her expression told him he had hit the nail on the head. 

With a chuckle, Lotor bent at the waist and extended a hand. The picture of a perfect prince. “Then allow me the honour of teaching you.”

Pidge did not take his hand. Instead she glanced around, like the thought of trying to dance in such a public setting was a death sentence.

He took her hand anyway. “Come on.”

Leading her down the street that was packed with vendors and civilians, Lotor let her to a much smaller public square. It only had a musician and singer that was performing, mainly for the small restaurant that sat in the square. Only the occasional couple walked by. No one paid them any mind. 

Noting how her shoulders relaxed, this was clearly much better.

“Now, let your lessons begin.”

Pidge sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Fine. What’s first?”

“First, hand placement.” Reachimg out to place a hand on her waist, it was quickly noted the very prominent height difference. 

Pidge laughed as he hunched over awkwardly to place his hand correctly while still being able to look her in the eye. “Having trouble there, buddy?”

Lotor growled. “Not at all.” He held her other hand and noted how clammy they were. “Sweaty when nervous?”

Pidge shrugged. “Nope. Just in general. Now get to teaching if you’re so great at it.”

With a role of his eyes, Lotor began to walk her through some basic steps. This was a lesson meant for a child, it should have been incredibly simple for her. And yet…

“Ouch!” This was the third time she had stomped on his feet, and his toes were throbbing from the abuse. “Why must you stomp?!”

“I didn’t mean it!” letting go of his hands, Pidge stepped back. “I told you, I don’t dance and for good reason.”

Lotor let out a heavy sigh. Then another idea came to mind. “Stand on my feet.”

“What?”

“You heard me, stand on my feet. We’ll try something else.”

Awkwardly, the small paladin stepped on his feet, mercifully, she didn’t stomp on them. Placing a hand on her back and taking hold of her hand with the other, Lotor began to sway her around to the music.

The restaurant performer was singing some sort of ballad. Something about a soldier returning to his lover or something of that nature. He had never been one to listen to lyrics. It was all about the actual melody and beat to him.

“What a pretty song.” Pidge noted quietly as she looked to where the sound was coming from.

“It is a lovely tune.” He agreed. “I must admit, I’ve always been rather fond of music.”

That caught Pidges attention and she turned to gaze up at him. Lotor only now realised how stunning her eyes were. The were the color of amber, the golden festival lights making them flicker like a candle flame. His face suddenly felt very warm.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were a music fan.” 

“And why is that?”

Another shrug. “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t give it much thought. You have to admit, this is the most we’ve talked since you joined.”

Lotor looked down and her and finally noticed she wasn’t even wearing her armour, instead she was in casual clothing and it dawned on him he had never seen her out of uniform.

“It appears we don’t know much about each other at all.” The swaying began to slow as the singer finished her song and started up to another more upbeat one. “So tell me something about yourself then, Pidge.” 

“Hmmm…” She paused for a moment. “I love peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. Matt and I have a dog back home…”

“I understood nothing of what you just said.” He laughed. “What are peanuts and why do you hate them? What is a dog?”

Pidge blushed and laughed awkwardly. “Peanuts are a food on earth. They’re too dry for my taste. And a dog is an animal that’s commonly seen as a pet. They’re kind of like yuppers, only smaller and they don’t say anything. What about you? Tell me something about you.”

Lotor took a moment to think. “I was a rather bookish child, and I was fairly attached to my mothers cat long ago.”

“Aw, you’re a cat person, and I’m a dog lover. I’m sorry, now we can never be friends.”

For some reason that made him stop swaying. “Why?” He did his best not to sound disappointed.

Her laughter echoed across the square. “I’m kidding. We have a saying on Earth, ‘they fight like cats and dogs’, they’re usually shown as hating each other. But it’s not really a thing.”

Lotor found himself sighing in relief. “If they aren’t natural enemies then why bother with the expression?”

“Beats me. Maybe it was true a long time ago, but our dog is best friends with our aunts cats. So it’s all a bunch of nonesense in the end.”

He felt his lips tilt upward. “Well then, I’m glad we aren’t enemies again over such trivial matters.”

Pidge grinned back at him and took the pause to get off his feet. “Do your feet hurt?”

“No, you’re fairly light when you aren’t stomping around.” 

A snort. “Aw, big bad Lotor can’t handle a few little foot steps?”

Lotor only rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. Despite how small they were in comparison to his own, they still fit perfectly against his palms. “Just shut up , Little Lion, and dance with me.”

Pidges laughter as he twirled her around joined the melody that played, and Lotor found another reason to be fond of music.


End file.
